My Past?
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation? Set in the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi during BD. What if Alice and Jasper did came back with Nahuel but it's isn't enough to save Renesmee? Who's that other girl? How will she save them?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfict, please read & review, please? *trying my puppy eyes on you* ;)**

**Summary: Set in the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi during BP. What if Alice and Jasper did came back with Nahuel but it's isn't enough to save Renesmee? Who's that other girl? Why does she call Bella her sister?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, as much as I want to own Edward too, but he belongs to Bella and they both belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just a kid that she let me play with her dolls…**

**My Past?**

**Chapter 1: Newcomers**

**B POV**

Alice came back! She came back with another vampire hybrid with his aunt. His name is Nahuel, while his aunt, Huilen. Their 150 years in this life wasn't enough to prove to the Volturi that my daughter, Renesmee is harmless. We were all prepared to fight as I saw Felix and Demetri crouched slightly.

This is it; I had must strengthen my shield. Seeking for any loopholes, I can't help but to squeeze Edward's hand tighter. This may be our last chance together, as a family. With my daughter on Jacob's horse-sized werewolf back, our uneven line was suddenly flank by more people.

Instincts tells me that I should attack these newcomers who are in a cloak similar to the Volturi, the only difference is their cloaks are white in color. On the other hand, my non-beating heart tells me to wait patiently and that whatever that is happening is giving us benefits. I shook my mind out of what I was thinking. I must be mad, but I trust my instincts anyway.

Several gasps could be heard from around us. Some were growling at the newcomers, some were hissing at them. The Volturi guards who were half their way to attack us, halted. They stopped about 50 yards before reaching us. Apparently the newcomers brought threat to them. But, Marcus' bored expression had changed. It's not shock, no, it's not even bloodlust, but there seemed to be something that excites him. Did Jasper use his gift on Marcus? I think not. Jacob was ready to run for it, a sudden voice started speaking.

"Bella? Is that you? Bella?"

I turned around to find a girl, with the same hair color as mine but brown eyes. She resembled me, at least the old me that is. She's wearing a white cloak too, but her cloak is different than the others. A few moments of silence passed by and were interrupted by the sound of beating hearts.

**I know it's short… But I'm not really confident… Please read & review… Should I or should I not continue?**


	2. Chapter 2:  Belle And Family

**My Past?**

**A/N**: Sorry for neglecting this fic for nearly a year now, or is it already a year? But here I am now, presenting you with a 2nd chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed to this story. I'm really sorry… Gotta run, lest some of you with pitchforks and torches chase after me…

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, or rather fortunately for most out there, I do not own Twilight… I do own a copy of the books though!

**Chapter 2: Belle and Family**

**Previously**

_I turned around to find a girl, with the same hair color as mine but brown eyes. She resembled me, at least the old me that is. She's wearing a white cloak too, but her cloak is different than the others. A few moments of silence passed by and were interrupted by the sound of beating hearts._

~ … ~ … ~ … ~

"Mother! Why did you have to run off so fast? Alli and I almost couldn't keep up!" another girl with brown wavy hair shouted as she ran towards the girl who had spoken my name. After a short while, another girl appeared. This time around, she had dirty blond curls instead of brown.

Wait. _Mother?_ Did she just call her _mother_?

"Alexandria! Alexis! I thought I told you to stay with your father?" she scolded. Maybe she is their mother after all. I was turning to Edward to ask him what was happening, but someone else's thought had beaten me to it.

Softly, he whispered only for us to hear, "No, I don't know who or what they are. I can't read their minds, any one of them. I'm not sure why this happens either. What do I mea-"

"I'm sorry for barging into this…. Confrontation the way I did. That was impolite of me." The girl in the white cloak earlier interrupted Edward's hushed answer, "I'm Belinda, and you can call me Belle for short."

50 yards away, Aro faked a smile, "Ah, Belle is it? No worries, we were just going to execute our punishment on these lawbreakers. Perhaps a word or two after the execution?"

"Aro of the Volturi! My reason here does not involve in me and my family joining your coven, so you can put that thought to rest. None of the others would too. We are here to witness how two millennia of our absence had made to the vampire world." Belle said rather angrily.

A few feet from me, Stefan and Vladimir were gritting their teeth in anger. Could they know each other? According to Belle, they should exist in around the same time.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Vladimir, "Impossible! You people should've been gone for good!"

"Impossible? You Romanians sure are as arrogant as ever. We do exist at least another hundred years before you did, Vladimir. We have knowledge that is thought to be lost, to you." Belle spat at them.

"Didyme, are you there?" asked Marcus, the glint of happiness in his eyes unmistakable. Aro's eyes widen in shock and he turned to look at his brother. (A/N: I try to make him dramatic, LOL…)

Didyme? Marcus' mate who died hundreds of years ago, Didyme? Okay... Can a mad vampire exist? Probably, considering Marcus was calling out the name of his dead wife. 'Or I could be wrong,' my dead heart said.

A woman among the people in white cloak stepped forward with the hood hiding her face. She slowly made her way towards Belle and whispered something into her ear. She must have asked something from Belle as we stood motionlessly and saw Belle nodded towards that woman.

She stepped around our group of people and walked towards Marcus in human pace. There was something about her walk that enchants people. Maybe it's the grace she had in every stride, every step. It could take awhile while she makes her way to wherever she planned to go, and I wanted Jake to take Renesmee and go away now, but we were kind of cornered. Is this the end of us then? Belle, is she here to provoke a war just like the Romanians? Or is she here to help us protect Renesmee? She doesn't seem in good terms with Aro, so she couldn't be with the Volturi. Why is she here then? Why did the two girls call her 'mother'? How could she have been their mother when she's a vampire, or is she?

~ … ~ … ~ … ~

**A/N: **Sorry it's short, but this story might only be presented in short chapters only. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise the wait won't be as long… And again, my deepest and most sincerest apology for neglecting "My Past?" for so long. I had been busy with exams and all that crap and still am… I know they are excuses but I'll try to be consistent with the update.

**P.S:** You can try asking my sister to make me write, her threats work like charms. But be warned, she dislikes Twilight… (Insert buckets of tears here…)


	3. Chapter 3: Dydime's Story

**My Past?**

**A/N: **Would you forgive me if I say this chapter is actually ready to be posted since September last year? I am extremely sorry for forgetting to update this… To any of you still reading this, I can't honestly thank you enough for your support. And if you're wondering, I will finish this fic! Somehow…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. 'Nuff said.

**Chapter 3 – Dydime's Story**

**Previously**

_She stepped around our group of people and walked towards Marcus in human pace. There was something about her walk that enchants people. Maybe it's the grace she had in every stride, every step. It could take awhile while she makes her way to wherever she planned to go, and I wanted Jake to take Renesmee and go away now, but we were kind of cornered. Is this the end of us then? Belle, is she here to provoke a war just like the Romanians? Or is she here to help us protect Renesmee? She doesn't seem in good terms with Aro, so she couldn't be with the Volturi. Why is she here then? Why did the two girls call her 'mother'? How could she have been their mother when she's a vampire, or is she?_

~ … ~ … ~ … ~

The woman clad in white finally reached Marcus and I released a breath I didn't knew I held, and a few of the others apparently had done the same.

She opened her hood to reveal a long, straight, jet black hair. Her skin had the same complexion as Aro's papery pale skin, but she somehow seemed more (pink?) than he was. Faint heartbeats filled the silent clearing, its rhythm fast, like a hummingbird's; like Renesmee's heartbeat!

No, I couldn't get my hopes up so fast, but could it be? Could it be that these vampires, well at least some of them, are just like Nahuel and Renesmee? Even though 50 yards away, I could have sworn I heard Aro and Caius gasped in shock, so did their wives and some of the guards.

She was nearer to the Volturi than the coven that she came with; stuck between our allies and the Volturi, her coven at least another 100 yards away. "Didyme," whispered Marcus, he looked as though he would have cried if he could. For the first time in my life – both human and vampire life –, and I had never even thought of the possibility, I saw Marcus smiled.

His smile wasn't as malicious as Caius' or even the ever scheming Aro's; it was a true, genuinely from the heart smile. It was a moment that one would need a camera to take a picture of to prove the reality of it; but in the situation we're in, I supposed it was too tense to happen.

The returning smile of Dydime was glorious and it seemed as though it was contagious. Then I remembered her gift; the gift to make people or vampire alike to feel happy.

"Dearest sister," Aro began, and Dydime's face immediately scrunched up in disgust, "what a pleasure to see that you're still… alive. I-"

"Sister?" Dydime spat, "Don't you ever dare call me that! After that act of yours, you no longer have the right to be called my _brother_!"

"Be at peace, Dydime, we are not here for the judgment of Aro." Belle said. Feeling oddly sick, Belle is reminding me of Aro, only she's a female and at least more sincere. She continued, "Please remember our reason for being here. There are lives at stake."

"Of course, Belle; would you mind if I tell them?" Dydime asked.

"Even if it may expose danger to us in the future, I don't see the reason you can't explain why you are alive, in a sense." Belle said kindly. Even as she spoke 50 yards away from me and 100 yards from Dydime, I can feel her smile and her kindness reaching towards Dydime, as if giving her strength to continue.

"Thank you." Dydime said and turned towards the Volturi. "You must be wondering why I am still alive, especially you, Aro. Don't be alarmed, Aro, I did die in your hands that time. If it weren't for Belle, I wouldn't be here." Gasps of shock filled the air at her statement, and I turned to look at Belle. "Yes, I was burned into ashes by my own brother, who did it just because I was of no use to his coven. There was nothing on the other end of life. It was as though eons of time passed by before I can feel something grasping for my consciousness. When I awoke again, I was in a pentagram, drawn by Belle. She had taken some of my ashes then and had been working on bringing me back to life.

"It was nigh impossible to bring the dead back to life, but she did. She did it with her knowledge of us, more than I had when I was still a part of the Volturi. I was of no one to her, but she took me in, even though she didn't know why and how I found death in the hands of my own brother. A few days after my new life, I noticed something I didn't before. My heart that was supposed to stop beating was pumping blood inside my body. I was baffled and quickly find my way to Belle's quarters and asked her for reason. She…" Dydime's voice faltered as if she remembered that she had trespassed a part where it wasn't hers to tell and continued, "My apologies, she told me I was reawaken with the body of a half-breed vampire. Creatures like the two children there were common in Belle's place. They were blessed children, as the locals called them. They are rare, and so do the gifts they possessed.

"Belle was one of the more gifted children. But her blood was different from the rest of the half-breeds. I won't tell you further about who she is as it is her story to tell, not mine. With some difficulties, and some help from her mate and family, she evoked an ancient blood magic, there was no other word for it, and used my ash to grant me a new life from scratch. Within the pentagram, I go through the life as an infant, toddler, child, adolescent, and matured to the same appearance as I did the way I died in matter of weeks. The process took two and a half torturing months for Belle, but she did it anyway, somehow instinct made her want to give me a new life.

"There are others who are just like me. And with the new life we were granted of, we have sworn fealty to Belle no matter how she rejected it. Together, we trained, played, fed, and slept under the same roof. There were harsh times where the world outside collided with our peaceful one and with forces I could never imagine to work with combined strength with us and protect the one place we find peace.

A few days ago, Belle sensed that something was going to happen, something terrible to one of the half-breeds. She couldn't tell who, and it was definitely not anyone from the village, which could only mean that there are others of her kind that is in trouble and her blood was making her reaching towards him or her. We started our travels then. From our village hidden in a crater of a volcano none thought any life can survive, we made our way to where Belle's instinct was taking her and here we are now. We expected to see Aro, Caius and Marcus and maybe half of the guards, not the whole coven coming together, but then again, with the involvement of the Romanians, we should have seen this coming."

"That should be enough of your narration for now, Dydime." Belle spoke up suddenly. "You mentioned something that would be sufficed to save this child here just now."

"Did she now?" Aro taunted in a voice so scary that it brought the already cold temperature further down.

~ … ~ … ~ … ~

**A/N: **So Dydime is alive! And an ancient blood magic ritual? The heck is that? Again, I apologize for the extremely delayed update. I won't promise when the next update will be, since I have quite a schedule to fulfill. I wouldn't start rambling lest you all think I'm making you lose your precious time to read other fics.

Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
